magics_and_heroes_when_worlds_collidefandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Eggman
Dr. Ivo Robotnik (ドクター・イヴォ・ロボトニック, Dokutā Ivo Robotonikku), better known by the alias name Dr. Eggman (ドクター・エッグマン, Dokutā Egguman), is a Woolzeerbeast scientist with an IQ of 300, super-villain and a de facto archenemy of Thomas Jones, who has ambition dreams for world conquer, universal domination and enslave the population, and plots evil plots and schemes against him, Team Sonic and their friends from his evil fortress and other form of his bases of operations, unfortunately for him, his plans are endlessly thwarted by Tom, Sonic, and thier friends all the time. While all these plans end in failure thanks to the continued efforts of Sonic and his friends, the mad doctor is somehow always able to slip away from certain death or imprisonment and escape at the last moment, making him a constant threat to the universe and a thorn in Tom and Sonic's side. He is aided in his schemes by his nephew Jack, his own two sidekick robots, Decoe and Bocoe, as well as his messenger Bokkun and a horde of E-Series robots, ruthless robots and high-tech terrornauts and other robots. "I'll just have to rebuild the foundation of the Eggman Empire here. And soon, I'll rule the entire universe!" :—Doctor Eggman. Appearance :Voice actor: Mike Pollock (English), Masaharu Satō (Japanese), Marc Bretonniere (French), Aldo Stella (Italian), Hartmut Neugebauer (German), Francesc Belda (Spanish) Biography Appearance Eggman is obese scientist with big muscular arms mahogany hair/fur and a long and messy mahogany mustache, but is half bald on the top his head. While he may not an actual nose, he is always wearing a pair of pince-nez glasses with blue tinted lenses and has white gloves and a set of grey goggles with green lenses on top of his head. There are also times that his eyes are visible all the time. His eyes are shown to be white with black pupils. In the Young Days In Present Time Possible Future Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Eggman Empire **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot Family *Dr. Eggman (Good counterpart) *Dr. Eggman (human counterpart) *Bruce Robotnik (father) *Jack Robotnik (nephew) *Gerald Robotnik (grandfather, deceased) *Maria Robotnik (cousin, deceased) *Hope Robotnik *King Shahryār (alternate version from the Arabian Nights) *younger Eggman (past self) *Eggman Nega (Nexus Prime dimensional counterpart) *Eggman's robots (creations; notably Badniks, E-Series and Metal Series, among others) Neutral *Chaos *Shreddix *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge Rivals *Miles "Tails" Prower Enemies *Thomas Jones (Arch-Enemy) *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Christopher Thorndyke *Team Rose *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Sticks the Badger *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Tikal the Echidna *Project Shadow **Biolizard *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Shahra the Genie *NiGHTS *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Storm the Albatross **Wave the Swallow *Chip *Dark Gaia *Wisps **Yacker *Nega-Mother Wisp *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient Abilities and Powers Eggman is a brilliant scientist, mechanic and inventor whose mastery of technology is nearly boundless, able to create all manners of machines, mechs and robots, and doomsday devices capable of undoing creation. His remarkable skills as an engineer and programmer are best evidenced by the armies of robots, mechs and doomsday weapons he has created for his numerous attempts at world domination and destroying Tom, Sonic and their friends, some of which he has been able to build and program in a very short time. He is also a very skilled pilot, able to manipulate many different kinds of his own mechs and vehicles in difficult battles with Team Sonic. Another of Eggman's skills is his masterminded plots, manipulations and schemes which nearly always succeed in some way. However, even when successful, his plans usually fail due to Sonic and his friends and his own arrogant overconfidence. He is a remarkable scientist and engineer, as evidenced by the armies of robots he's created. Eggman is an incredibly skilled pilot: able to swoop missiles and lasers in his Eggmobile with skills rivaled only by Eggman Nega and Tails. Physical Abilities As a Woolzeerbeast, Eggman has also shown to possess considerable physical strength, enough to smash an entire solid ice wall with his bare fists and hands with little effort. This is further enforced, where Eggman is classified as a Power Type and is able to break stone pillars and even statues with ease. He is also quite resistant to damage, being catapulted or falling vast distances only to come out scratched up but mostly unharmed. Despite his physical structure, Eggman is also very athletic; where there is almost always a point where Sonic chases him and despite of his weight and Sonic's speed, he always manages to outrun his nemesis long enough to reach his next escape vehicle or weapon. In the Lost World Saga, Eggman is seen to be running at the same speed as Sonic. Although it has been proven, it is unknown if he can consistently outrun Sonic, since he is almost always in his Eggmobile. Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Equipment Dr. Eggman wields a wrist controller that is equipped with a device that originally belonged to Lyric. With it, Eggman is able to take control of virtually anything electronic around him as long as it is not manually controlled. However, he is not always able to use it correctly, like when Obliteratorbot went rampant despite his attempts to use this device. The controller also has offensive functionalities, like firing beams that can encapsulate victims in unbreakable force fields and shooting lasers that can incinerate the targets. Weaknesses History Past In childhood while being friends with Tom, the young Eggman Robotnik looked up to his grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik as a hero, and believed him to be a great man who had done his best to help mankind and was unfairly executed. Thus the doctor decided to follow in his grandfather's footsteps and become a scientist, as well as pursue a teaching degree (apparently because he liked telling people what to do). However, he became obsessed with the idea of a world under his rule, and using his unmatched genius, began his plans. Eventually Eggman met Sonic the Hedgehog and re-meets with Tom (who was upset with his former friend's betrayal), and Tom and Sonic became instant rivals with Eggman. Over the years, he realized the hedgehog's determination was as fierce as his own, gained a respect for his former childhood friend and new adversary. When he accidentally found his grandfather's diary, he was drawn into an adventure that would show him that his grandfather was perhaps not as innocent as he had thought. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Woolzeerbeasts Category:Males Category:Villains